csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Devil Alliance
*Queen Keturah *Asherah Rankin *Angelica Steward |headquarters = Anti-Devil Alliance Safe House |intentions = To defeat the Devil and his army, and restore peace to Erais |affiliation = *Queen Keturah *Princess Josselyn |enemies = *Lord Xothan's Army |tpb = tpb}} The Anti-Devil Alliance, sometimes abbreviated as the A.D.A., is a secret society of protagonists from . The alliance's existence was first confirmed in the episode "Jack Forest" which took place on the 21st November, 2020. Background The Anti-Devil Alliance was founded by Anthony Goethals, Daphne Marinos, and Gryphon Fotopoulos in 2020 to oppose Lord Xothan and his demon army. Though the three friends were unsure how they were going to try to defeat the Devil's army, or whether it would even be possible to do so, they were nonetheless determined to do whatever it took to defeat the Devil and his servants. One day while exploring a dark pine forest, Anthony came across Harrison and Piercy Provost, the two Provost brothers who were recruited by the Devil nearly 3 and a half years ago. As Anthony was not allied with the Devil, the Provost brothers were distrusting of him, but neither of them saw any reason to attack Anthony just yet. At Harrison's suggestion, the two Provost brothers later secretly followed Anthony and Daphne with the intention of feigning truce. But while pretending to join the Anti-Devil Alliance, Harrison eventually began to develop feelings of friendship and loyalty towards the members of the Anti-Devil Alliance. His feelings of friendship and loyalty came when he, Piercy, Anthony, and Daphne took refuge in some trees to avoid being attacked by a large -like creature with ears, horns, nostrils, and a muzzle like a . Gryphon came to the rescue and fended off the mysterious beast using his weapons. Piercy however refused to acknowledge the benefits of being allied with the Anti-Devil Alliance until he attempted to turn Harrison in to the Devil's highest ranking lieutenant, resulting in "Lieutenant" (as he prefers to be called) holding Piercy hostage as a punishment for failing to persuade Harrison to push his newfound feelings of friendship and loyalty towards the Anti-Devil Alliance aside. Realising just how corrupt the members of the Devil's army were, when Harrison, Anthony, Daphne, and Gryphon came to rescue him, Piercy wasted no time in leaving the Devil's army forever. But things wouldn't be all fine and dandy for the Anti-Devil Alliance from that point onward, as the general of the Devil's army would blackmail Harrison into rejoining the Devil's army on the Devil's orders in 2021, if he wanted Piercy to live. To the surprise and shock of the other Anti-Devil Alliance members, Harrison declared on the spot that he was rejoining the Devil's army. Piercy tried to talk Harrison out of it to no avail, and the two brothers got into a bow fight over it. Upon seeing Harrison reach for his sharp and deadly pointed arrows, Piercy became too emotionally wrecked to battle any further. Harrison never had any intention of fatally injuring his brother, so he quickly raced off when he saw Piercy lying down with his face against the ground. As the Anti-Devil Alliance recruited William Provost, Queen Keturah, Asherah Rankin, and Angelica Steward, Piercy persuaded Gryphon to join the Devil's army as a double agent for Harrison's sake. Gryphon initially refused to do so, as he believed that there was no good left in Harrison and felt that Piercy needed to stop living in the past. But he immediately reconsidered when Piercy showed signs of suffering a mental breakdown. Just as the Anti-Devil Alliance had managed to track down most of the 16 fragments of the Devil's soul, Gryphon rejoined them with news that Harrison had been locked up after tricking the Devil's soldiers into intercepting a , causing it to land on the edge of Xothan's castle, and killing several important servants on impact. Realising that Harrison had never really defected from the Anti-Devil Alliance, the others immediately set out to rescue him, finding the remaining fragments of the Devil's soul in the process and ultimately winning the war against the Devil's army, restoring peace to their once sunny home planet Erais at last. List of Members of the Anti-Devil Alliance Trivia *Though Princess Josselyn is affiliated with the Anti-Devil Alliance by being the daughter of Queen Keturah, she is not officially considered a member of this alliance yet, as she is only 4 years old, and therefore unable to actively take part in any alliance related activities. *Laura Provost and King Boyd would most certainly have joined the Anti-Devil Alliance, had it not been for their respective deaths in 2017. *Curiously, the Anti-Devil Alliance does not have any pure demon or angel members. But there are several halflings in the alliance, with demon and/or angel ancestry. **Gryphon Fotopoulos, a nephalem who is five-eighths human, three-sixteenths demon, and three-sixteenths angel. **Queen Keturah, a cambion who is seven-eighths human and one-eighth demon. **Angelica Steward, a nephilim who is three-quarters human and one-quarter angel. Category:Groups Characters Protagonists